Blackened Faith
by musepro
Summary: Ever since the 'incident' at the DOM, something's seemed off to Harry - and with his Uncle being more violent than ever, the summer before sixth year has changed his life forever. How will Harry deal with some of the startling (and horrifying) revelations that have set him on a path to the Dark? (Full Summary Inside) Dark!Harry, Light!Bashing, Manipulative!Dumbles, SLASH, AU, abuse
1. What If This Storm Ends?

**Full Summary: **

Ever since the 'incident' at the D.O.M., something's seemed off to Harry. And with his Uncle being more violent than ever, the summer before sixth year has changed his life forever. How will Harry deal with some of the startling (and horrifying) revelations that have set him on a path to the Dark? With the threat of Voldemort drawing near, will he find the strength to defeat the strongest Dark Lord in centuries? Or will he join the fight against Dumbledore's 'greater good'? Add in a surprising parentage, and Harry's in for the ride of his life.

AU, HP/TMR, Non-HBP compliant, Dark!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbles, Dumbledore!Hermione!Ron!Ginny!Bashing.

* * *

**The Lightning Strike (Part I)**

What If This Storm Ends?  
-Snow Patrol

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against_

_The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver forked sky_

_Lit you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_Now it's found us_

_Like I have found you_

_I don't want to run_

_Just overwhelm me_

_What if this storm ends?_

_And leaves us nothing_

_Except a memory_

_A distant echo_

_I want pinned down_

_I want unsettled_

_Rattle cage after cage_

_Until my blood boils_

_I want to see you_

_As you are now_

_Every single day_

_That I am living_

_Painted in flames_

_All peeling thunder_

_Be the lighting in me_

_That strikes relentless_

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you of against_

_The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver forked sky _

_Lit you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_Now it's found us_

_Like I have found you_

_I don't want to run_

_Just overwhelm me_

* * *

A/N:

Ah, the beginning of a new story and a new summer! The amazing-ness of it all is clear! Please review once I post "Prologue (Part I)"!


	2. Prologue (Part I)

A/N:

This is my first HP fanfic, so I beseech you, _please_ be kind to me and review! Reviews are an author's lifeblood!

* * *

Disclaimer: This is the first, and only, time I will say this: I do not, and probably never will, own the rights to the Harry Potter franchise. Although, J K Rowling did invite fans to write fanfictions about her series, so I can confidently say that I will not be sued for taking liberties with the plot. Either way, though, please don't sue!

* * *

I was taken in the midst of a summer storm. Blackness pressed in from all sides of the manor as a tall, older man strode from the forest surrounding the estate, great torrents of rain bouncing beck harmlessly from the water repelling charm spread above his head. The soft glow of the spell illuminated harshly the craggy face of the intruder, blue eyes hard in determination and long white beard tucked – as usual – in the belt of his fluorescent orange robes, as he swept across the grounds.

A crack of thunder sounded and the man – Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed leader of the light – withdrew his knobby wand from the folds of his robes. Reaching the outer wall of the opulent manor, he murmured an incantation and floated to the window third floor bedroom that housed the one year old scion of the Ancient House Malfoy. The levitation charm still in effect, Dumbledore incanted, "_Alohomora_," and the bay window popped open.

The interior of the manor was just as resplendent as the exterior, and Dumbledore quickly took in the powder blue of the walls and the silver of the chiffon drapes as he frantically summoned the sleeping child from his crib. The wards, both on the manor's exterior and the crib, shrieked in alarm, startling the child's parents from their beds. He sighed, cradling the baby Malfoy, and made his way, quickly, back out the window.

In a burst of power, the anti-apparation wards were torn to shreds just as the nursery's French doors flew open, revealing the disheveled forms of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Their blond hair whipped in the howling wind and Lucius pushed himself to move toward the figure framed in the window. A lightning strike lit the room, throwing everything into sharp relief.

Lucius' eyes widened and he clutched his wand, prepared to curse Albus Dumbledore with the darkest of cants. His lips began to form the words, "_Avada Kedavra_," but trailed off as the crack of apparation echoed through the air.

Albus Dumbledore was gone – and he had their child. The Malfoys' fell to their knees in anguish, their grief stricken faces wet with silent sobs.

As of two minutes later, Caelum Primus Malfoy ceased to exist, replaced by the charm laden Harry James Potter.

As of two minutes later, my name – my _real_ name – was all but lost to time.


End file.
